


Don't Let Me GO

by PersianGayVodka



Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Gym Sex, Gyms, M/M, Sexting, Smut, Top Harry, farsi
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka
Summary: نویسنده: فاطمه
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830064
Kudos: 4





	Don't Let Me GO

**Author's Note:**

> نویسنده: فاطمه

> **-Louis Bottom**

دستاش رو توی هم قفل کرد و کمی اون هارو کشید، اما باز هم از کوفتگی بدنش کم‌ نمی‌کرد. کلافه دستی توی موهاش برد و به دوستش نگاه کرد که به سرعت توی لپ‌تاپش تایپ می‌کرد. جوری که هیچ توجهی به لویی نداشت و در تمام مدتی که درحال حرف زدن بود اهمیت بهش نمی‌داده.

لویی :" خیلی بی‌شعوری."

زین به آرومی سرش رو از توی لپ تاپ بیرون‌ اورد و چشم های بیخیالش رو به لویی دوخت. کسی که دقیقا دو ساعت و بیست و پنج دقیقه ی پیش با بدنی که بوی گند عرق می‌داد دم‌ در خونش ظاهر شد و با صورتی که هیچ فرقی با گوجه نداشت از عجیب ترین حادثه ی هزاره ی سوم‌ باهاش حرف زده بود.

زین :" از حمومم‌ استفاده کردی. موز های توی یخچالم رو خوردی و الان لباس های من تنته و صدای گوشخراشت به مدت یک ساعت و شانزده دقیقه موسیقی متن صورت‌جلسه نوشتن من بود. چه کار دیگه‌ای باید برای حضرت عالی انجام می‌دادم که خرسندتون بکنه؟"

لویی به صورت جدی زین نگاه کرد و برای بار ده هزارم توی مغزش از این همه دقیق بودن دوستش حالش به هم خورد. اما باز هم‌ دلیل خوبی‌ برای کنار زدن ناراحتیش نبود. اون عمیقا نیاز داشت یک نفر جلوش بشینه و به غر زدن هاش گوش کنه.

فکت: لویی وقتی عصبی بود نیاز داشت که غرغر کنه.

لویی :" من باید چیکار کنم الان؟ خودت جای من بودی چیکار می‌کردی؟"

زین لپ تاپش رو به ارومی گوشه ی مبل گذاشت و پاهاش رو روی هم انداخت.

زین :" مگه نمی‌گی فهمیدی یکی از مربی‌های باشگاست و وقتی تورو شناخت خیلی راحت اومد بهت خوشامد گفت؟"

لویی :" اره."

زین :" مگه نمی‌گی اینقدر خوب برخورد کرد که از خجالت داشتی اب می‌شدی؟"

لویی :" ارررره."

زین :" خب پس دردت چیه؟"

لویی تمام بدنش رو با حرص روی مبل پرتاب کرد و دندوناش رو روی هم فشار داد. هیچکس متوجه دردی که لویی می‌کشید، نمی‌شد. هیچکس متوجه نمی‌شد چه فشاری روی اون‌ وجود‌ داره و این‌ داشت بی نهایت عصبانیش می‌کرد.

لویی :" چون‌ اون عوضی‌ الان قدر فااااااک جذاب شده. حتی نمی‌تونستم با دیدنش نفس بکشم، بفهم! وقتی با من بود کل دور بازوش ده سانتی متر هم‌ نمی‌شد و اما حالا عضله هاش از سنگ هم سفت‌تر به نظر می‌رسن. بدن برنزه‌اش عین آینه تمام نورو منعکس می‌کنه و فکر کنم برای دیدنش باید از عینک آفتابی استفاده کنم. صدای هری توی دوران بلوغ رو داری با الان مقایسه می‌کنی؟ وقتی اسمم رو صدا زد من یه لحظه فکر کردم مُردم و فرشته ها دارن اسممو می‌خونن تا من رو به بهشت ببرن. تو نمی‌فهمی!! نمی‌فهمی این‌ درد داره که کسی رو توی دبیرستان ول کنی و اون بعد شیش سال تبدیل به همچین ادمی بشه! نمی‌فهمی..."

اخرین جمله رو با عجز گفت و صورتش رو توی دستاش قایم کرد و اگر بیشتر بهش فکر می‌کرد مطمئنا اشکش در می‌اومد. هری اونقدر تغییر کرده بود که حتی برای دقایقی بعد دیدنش نتونسته بود تشخیصش بده. وقتی جلو اومد و با حوله ای که دور گردنش داشت عرق های پیشونیش رو پاک کرد و به طور واضحی باعث شده بود دست و پاش رو گم‌ کنه.

حتی درست به یاد نمی‌اورد حرف هایی که‌ رد و بدل کردن راجب چی بودن، چون به طرز عجیبی توی ذهنش داشت هری خاطراتش رو با کسی که روبه‌روش می‌دید مقایسه می‌کرد، و اره، هیچ وجه شباهتی (جز اون تیله های سبز رنگ آشنا) وجود نداشت.

زین ابروهاش رو بالا انداخت و به لویی نگاه کرد. هیچوقت نمی‌فهمید دوستش چرا اینقدر راحت از ادما دست می‌کشید و سراغ رابطه های جدید می‌رفت و بعد ها از رها کردنشون، پشیمون می‌شد. فرصت دوباره دادن، هیچوقت اونقدر سخت نبود؛ اما لویی شاید 'یکم' تنوع طلب بود. حتی مطمئن بود توی همون لحظه توی ذهن دوستش افکار شومی در حال گردش بودن.

اما این رو هم می‌دونست هری همیشه برای لویی فرق داشت. شاید بخاطر همین بود که اون داشت عین دیوونه ها رفتار می‌کرد. هری کراش دبیرستانیش بود و کسی بود که لویی با تلاش های پیاپی تونسته بود مخش رو بزنه و تمام تجربه های لویی با هری بود. چیزی که‌ از یک 'دوست پسر قدیمی' یک 'خاطره ی به‌ یاد‌ موندنی' می‌ساخت.

زین :" به این فکر کن که خودتم خیلی تغییر کردی. قد کشیدی و صورتت لاغرتر شده و نمی‌دونم. به هرحال بزرگ شدین جفتتون."

لویی چشماش رو چرخوند و با حرص کوسن مبل رو به طرف زین پرت کرد. چیزی که مستقیم توی صورتش خورد :" من‌ قد کشیدم؟ مسخره می‌کنی؟ بمیر زین بمییییر!"

زین کلافه از جاش بلند شد و به سمت اشپزخونه رفت و همراه حرف زدن دستاش رو توی هوا تکون داد.

زین :" حالا شاید قد نکشیده باشی اما تتو های جدید داری. پوستت برنزه شده و خدایی فرق کردی دیگه. حالا بیخیال این چیزا، می‌خواستم‌ بهت بگم..."

زین‌ در ادامه ی حرفش موضوعی از شرکت رو برای لویی تعریف کرد اما اون پسر اونقدر غرق افکارش شده بود که‌ هیچ توجهی بهش نداشت. تمام خاطرات برای لحظه ای توی سرش مثل فیلمی پخش‌ شدن و کمی احساس جوان بودن کرد.

بعد فهمیدن این واقعیت، باشگاه دیگه مثل قبل نشده بود. دیگه یه جهنم نبود که توش با یک نامه ی اعمال به دستگاه های شکنجه متصل بشه. چون به جای اینکه یک دقیقه قبل بیرون رفتن لباس هاش رو عوض کنه از یک ساعت قبل بلند می‌شد و دوش می‌گرفت و به جای اینکه کلاهی روی سرش بذاره موهاش رو مرتب می‌کرد. شلوارک مورد علاقش رو می‌پوشید و مطمئن میشد پایین تنش خوب جلوه کنه. برای بالا تنه انتخاب دیگه ای جذاب تر از تنک تاپ نداشت، سوییشرت مورد علاقه ی قرمز‌ رنگش رو روش می‌پوشید و زیباترین لبخندش رو روی لبهاش می‌نشوند.

هری نگاهی به پسری انداخت که روی تردمیل می‌دویید و بدنش زیر اون قطره های عرق می‌درخشید. شاید اون هم‌ باورش نمی‌شد که بعد این همه سال بتونه لویی رو ببینه و این باعث میشد که نتونه جلوی تکون خوردن قلبش رو بگیره. شاید لویی هیچ فرقی نکرده بود. شاید لویی همون کسی بود که یک روزی هری رو به سادگی رها کرده بود. شاید هری احمق بود که از نگاه کردن بهش لذت می‌برد.

چه چیزی توی عشق اول وجود داشت که مثل اتیش زیر خاکستر بود؟ چون نسیمی که نگاه گرم لویی رو همراه خودش اورده بود اون خاکستر رو کنار زده بود. عشقی به قداست اولین لبخندی که هری روی لب های اون پسر نشونده بود و فهمید که هیچوقت بیشتر از این عاشق نخواهد بود.

این حس عجیبی داشت. چون به محض اینکه توی باشگاه دیده بودش می‌خواست‌ دست هاش رو دور بدن بی‌نقصش حلقه کنه و توی آغوش بگیرتش. صدای توی مغزش بهش طعنه زد و هری خنجری که لویی توی پشتش فرو کرده بود رو حس کرد. جوری که انگار هیچوقت این درد التیام پیدا نکرده.

شش سال برای فراموش کردن کافی نبود؟ مطمئنا لویی تابحال اون رو فراموش کرده بود. اما برای هری هیچ فراموشی‌ای نبود. کی قدرت اینو داشت که بتونه لبخند های بی‌نظیر لویی رو فراموش کنه؟ این فقط کبریتی از خاطرات بود که از دست های لرزان هری توی انبار کاه عشقش افتاده بود و حالا همه ی بدنش از عشق قدیمی و مسمومی، گر گرفته بود.

لویی هم وقتی توی تاریکی شب توی تخت خوابش دراز کشیده بود کمی احساس ناراحتی می‌کرد. زمانی که پوشه های قدیمی لپ‌تاپش رو باز کرده بود، ملافه‌اش رو تا بالای سرش بالا کشیده بود و جعبه ی دستمال کاغذی رو نزدیکش نگه داشته بود. عکسای دبیرستانش رو نگاه می‌کرد و همه ی خاطراتی رو توی ذهن مرور می‌کرد که شاید جایی ته ذهنش قایم شده بودن تا یکدفعه سراغش بیان و اینطور بهش ضربه بزنن.

اولین بوسه اشون روی چمن های خیس پارک.  
اولین باری خونه تنها بود و مهمونی گرفته بودن.  
اولین باری که روی پشت‌بام وید کشیده بودن.

لویی فقط لبهاش رو به دندون گرفت و لبخند احمقانه ای روی لبش شکل گرفت. احساس احمق بودن می‌کرد. هری حتی اون موقع هم یک سر و گردن از همه ی پسرا بهتر بود و غیرقابل جایگزین به نظر می‌رسید. اما لویی خوب به یاد داشت وقتی می‌رفت، چطور هری با چشمای سرخ نگاهش می‌کرد.

عذاب وجدان کمی احساس کرد و بعد اون حماقت محض رو حس کرد، شاید این همون دلیلی بود که پیامی برای لیام فرستاد. احمق بود اگر حالا که بعد مدت ها هری رو دیده بود، همینطور رهاش می‌کرد. گوشیش رو زیر بالشش قایم کرد و باز هم‌ سراغ ویدیو های لپ‌تاپش رفت و درحالی که فین فین می‌کرد، خندید. شاید لویی می‌تونست جایی خارج از باشگاه هری رو ببینه و باهاش حرف بزنه.

لویی هری رو می‌خواست، چون لویی توی تک تک این خاطرات لبخندی به لب داشت که حالا دلتنگش بود و خودش، کسی بود که قاتل اون لبخندها بود.

***

زین :"من‌ دارم‌ می‌گم تو رفتی به لیام گفتی تو خونت مهمونی بگیری!! من که می‌دونم‌ دردت چیه، پس اینقدر ننه من غریبم بازی درنیار."

فکت: لویی احمق بود که فکر می‌کرد می‌تونه سر دوستش شیره بماله و با بهانه های ساده دست به سرش کنه.

لویی :" منظورت چیه الان؟"

زین سبد خرید و دنبال لویی می‌کشید و به تاریخ انقضای هرکدوم از وسایلی که لویی می‌خرید با دقت نگاه می‌کرد. فروشگاه شلوغ بود و باورش نمی‌شد که از چای عصرش بخاطر لویی، گذشته بود و همراهش اومده بود تا برای مهمونی اخر هفته خرید کنه.

زین :" منظورم اینه که اخرین باری که مهمونی گرفتی کی بود؟ درسته منم یادم‌ نمیاد!!! چون تو مهمونی نمی‌گیری!!! اما الان یهو تصمیم گرفتی مهمونی بگیری و با بهانه ی مسخره ی خراب بودن آسانسور می‌خوای این مهمونی رو توی خونه ی لیام‌ بدبخت بگیری و اینجاست که موضوع جالب می‌شه. چون من‌ از لیام شنیدم که تو همه ی بچه های دبیرستان رو دعوت کردی!"

لویی :" اره دعوتشون کردم. خب که چی؟"

زین :" واقعا اینقدر جذبش شدی که داری برای مهمونی گرفتن خرج می‌کنی؟"

زین تیر اخر رو رها کرد. نه جدیدا هری رو دیده بود نه حتی قیافش رو بعد این همه سال درست به یاد می‌اورد. اما توی همون لحظه برای پسر بیچاره احساس ناراحتی کرد. به یاد می‌اورد که لویی چه راحت هری رو بخاطر تجربه های جدید ترک کرده بود و حالا باز هم هری اینجا بود و قرار بود تجربه ی جدید لویی باشه. و لویی، خب اون هرچیزی که می‌خواست رو به هر قیمتی که شده بدست می‌اورد. اما خب لویی هم‌ زیاد مطمئن نبود. لویی هم برای هری فقط یه تجربه بود؟ زین واقعا نمی‌خواست احساسات اون پسر یک بار دیگه داغون بشه.

لویی‌:" اره زین. محض رضای خدا نشین برام سخنرانی نکن. حتی مطمئن نیستم که بیاد. تو فکر می‌کنی که میاد؟"

زین :" نمی‌دونم. ولی اگر کسی همچین بلایی سرم می‌اورد من میلیون ها مایل ازش فاصله می‌گرفتم تا دیگه نتونه قلبم رو بشکنه..."

زین جمله ی دوم و ارومتر گفت به طوری که لویی هیچوقت متوجهش نشد.

این دقیقا زمانی بود که هری توی آینه ی بزرگ باشگاه به خودش نگاه می‌کرد موهاش رو درست می‌کرد اما فکرش پی پیامی بود که از نایل دریافت کرده بود. لیام توی خونش مهمونی گرفته بود و تمام بچه های دبیرستان رو دعوت کرده بود؟ براش عجیب بود که نایل بعد این همه مدت بهش پیام‌ داده. اما جهت اصلی مغزش اتوماتیک پی این رفته بود که لویی هم به اون مهمونی دعوت شده یا نه. چون هری تمام ساعت هایی که لویی باشگاه می‌اومد رو می‌دونست و به هر نحوی از دیدنش فرار می‌کرد و حالا نمی‌دونست که می‌خواد به اون مهمونی بره یا نه.

سوال: می‌خواست که لویی و دوباره ببینه؟  
جواب: معلومه که می‌خواست اون الهه ی زیبایی رو ببینه.

سوال: پس چرا ازش فرار می‌کرد؟  
جواب: چون نمی‌تونست فراموش کنه که اون الهه ی زیبایی چطور بعد رفتنش جهنم رو براش مجسم کرده بود.

سوال: هری حالش خوب بود؟  
جواب : نه. چون از روزی که اون پسر رو دیده بود فقط و فقط بهش فکر می‌کرد و احتمال اینکه مغزش از این همه فشار بترکه خیلی زیاد بود.

سوال: چرا اینقدر به لویی فکر می‌کرد؟  
جواب: چون اون می‌خواست پسر کوچیکتر رو به دیوار بکوبونه و اونقدر اون لبهای صورتی و خوشگلش رو ببوسه تا وقتی که کبود بشن.

سوال: هنوز لویی و دوست داشت؟  
جواب: نمی‌دونست.

هری برای خودش میز محاکمه‌ای چیده بود و هر روز و هر ساعت از خودش بازجویی می‌کرد اما وقتی به سوال اخر می‌رسید دهانش خشک می‌شد. زبانش به سقف دهانش می‌چسبید و حرفی برای زدن باقی نمی‌موند.

شاید باید به خودش فرصت می‌داد.  
شاید باید به خودشون فرصت می‌داد.

*

پاهاش رو روی هم‌انداخت و از محتویات لیوان قرمز رنگش مزه کرد. خسته شده بود اینقدر منتظر مونده بود. شاید حق با زین‌ بود و اون‌ قرار نبود بیاد، اما لویی قرار نبود این رو به خودش اعتراف کنه. چون در اون صورت خیلی توی ذوقش خورده می‌شد.

ابجوی مورد علاقش هم بهش مزه نمی‌داد و بی حوصله نگاهش به همه ی شلوغی های خونه افتاد. گوشیش رو بیرون‌ اورد و به شماره ی هری خیره شد. شماره‌ای که اونقدر نگاهش کرده بود و حفظش شده بود. عکس پروفایلش رو باز کرد و به قیافه ی خندونش نگاه کرد. چال هایی که روی گونه اش بوجود اومده بود. چشماش رو برای عکس چرخوند. همه ی چیزی که لویی و کلافه می‌کرد این بود که حتی نمی‌تونست بهش زنگ بزنه. زنگ‌ می‌زد و چی می‌گفت؟

'سلام هری، چرا به مهمونی نیومدی؟ چرا هر روز توی اون باشگاه فاکی ازم قایم می‌شی؟ عاه ببخشید یادم نبود که من قبلا قلبت رو مثل یه خوناشام از توی سینت بیرون کشیدم و روی زمین انداختم و وقتی ترکت می‌کردم، لگدمالش کردم.'

نه. مطمئنا این چیزی نبود که می‌خواست.

افکارش با دیدن کسی که همراه نایل به داخل خونه‌ اومده بود محو شدن. تمام بدنش چشم شدن و به مردی نگاه کردن که توی پیراهن مشکی رنگش خیره کننده به نظر می‌رسید. لویی شک نداشت که می‌تونست همه ی عضلاتش رو به تفکیک ببینه. تتو های زیباش از زیر پارچه ی نازکش مشخص بودن و جمعیت توی ذهن لویی محو شدن و خودش رو درحالی پیدا کرد که زمان‌ زیادی رو بهش از گوشه ی اتاق خیره بوده و توی افکارش سیر می‌کرده.

گاهی به خنده های طولانیش خیره میشد و سعی میکرد مزه ی اون لبهای صورتی رو به یاد بیاره. گاهی توی خیالاتش سرش رو روی بازوهای محکمش می‌ذاشت و مطمئن بود که اون‌ دستهای قوی با رگ های متورم روش میتونستن حتی از ته ظلمات هم بیرونش بکشن و توی بازوان امنش نگهش دارن. حتی وقتی که از پشت سر بهش خیره می‌شد، میخواست سرانگشت هاش رو روی عضلات پشتش بکشه و جایی بین کتفش رو ببوسه. انگشتاش رو پایین تر ببره رو روی گودی کمر پسر(جایی که قبلا حساس تر از همیشه بودن) رو لمس کنه و صدای خندیدنش و بشنوه. شاید اون موقع میتونست اذیت کنه و به قلقلک دادن اون قسمت ادامه بده، تا به اون بهانه باز هم صدای خنده هاش رو بشنوه.

افکاری مکه دت طولانی درگیرش کردن و اگر قطع نمی‌شدن مطمئنا لویی عقلش رو از دست میداد. اما مطمئنا تا وقتی که هری جلوی چشماش بود، ادامه‌ داشتن. پس لویی خودش رو وقتی پیدا کرد که به لبه ی نرده های بالکن تکیه داده بود. سیگارش رو روی لبهاش‌ گذاشت و پک عمیقی بهش زد.

امشب شب اون نبود. اصلا نبود. قرار بود چیکار کنه؟ مهمونی بگیره و بعد وقتی هری رو دید، اینجور لال بشه؟ طوری که حتی نتونه باهاش سلام‌ و احوال پرسی درست و حسابی داشته باشه؟ چون تمام مدتی که بین‌ رفقای قدیمی نشسته بودن_دقیقا شبیه یه احمق_اینقدر توی فکر خودش غرق شد که فراموش کرد چقدر زمان گذشته.

"توی این سرما بیرون چیکار می‌کنی؟"

صدای هری بود که به گوشش رسید و بعد سایه ی مرد رو کنارش حس کرد. سیگارش رو بالا اورد و هری سرش رو به بالا و پایین تکون داد. هری امیدوار بود که لویی این‌ عادتش رو ترک کرده باشه اما اینطور نبود.

لویی :" سر و صدا خیلی زیاد بود."

هری نگاهی به لویی انداخت و لبش رو بین دندوناش گرفت. سکوتی بینشون بوجود‌ اومده بود اما هیچکس برای حرف زدن پا پیش نمی‌ذاشت. انگار شش سال حرف به ته گلوشون چسبیده بود و حالا برای بیرون اومدن خیلی دیر به نظر می‌رسید. توی اون لحظات، حرف زدن برای لویی سخت ترین کار دنیا شده بود.

پس هری حرف زد. اون از اینکه بعد لویی چه کار هایی انجام داده بود و اتفاق های جالبی که توی این مدت افتاده بود صحبت کرد. تمام چیز های جالبی که به سادگی فضای متشنج بینشون رو از بین برد و لویی خودش رو پیدا کرد وقتی همراه هری روی کف زمین بالکن نشسته بود و چندین بطری خالی ابجو جلوشون بود و لویی نمی‌تونست جلوی خندیدنش رو حتی برای لحظه ای بگیره.

دست از نوشیدن بر نمی‌داشت حتی وقتی که داشت از مرگ خواهرش برای هری می‌گفت. احساسات مثل خون توی رگ هاش حرکت می‌کردن و وقتی بغض گلوی لویی رو بسته بود هری بدون هیچ حرفی در اغوشش گرفت و بهش اجازه داد که کمی اروم بشه و اون هم از این آغوش مجانی بیشترین‌ استفاده رو برد. وقتی سرش رو توی گودی گردن هری فرو برده بود از بوی خوبش نفس کشید و فین فین کرد.

هری روی گوشه ی بالکن نشسته بود و به دیوار سرد و نم خورده تکیه داده بود. لویی روی پاهاش نشسته بود و سرش روی سینه اش بود و با ریتم مشابه هری بالا و پایین می‌شد. این‌ زیبا بود اما زندگی کردن توی لحظه مدل هری نبود و اون نمی‌تونست به این فکر نکنه که چطور همه ی لحظه هایی که می‌تونست با اغوش گرم‌ لویی پر بشه، به اسونی_با دستای لویی_نابود شده بودن.

هری :" بهتری؟"

پرسید و لویی سرش رو از روی سینه هری برداشت و به چشماش نگاه کرد و خندید. شاید از روی خجالت یا فقط برای عوض کردن جو. اما هری توی زیبایی غرق شد.

لویی زیبا می‌خندید. اونقدر زیبا که حتی نفس هم‌ نکشید و انگشتش رو جلو برد تا گونه های لاغرش رو لمس کنه. لویی دقیقا به زیبایی تموم خواب هایی بود که بعد نبودنش داشت. توی جامپر قرمز رنگش به سادگی جا شده بود و شلوارش کمی بالاتر از مچ پاهاش قرار گرفته بودن و (مثل همیشه) پرستیدنی به نظر می‌اومد.

لویی رو در نزدیکی خودش داشت اما اون پسر اونقدر دور به نظر می‌‌رسید که حتی لمس چیزی که میدید، براش غیر واقعی به نظر می‌اومد.

نگاه هری گرم بود و چیزی رو توی شکم لویی قلقلک می‌داد. لب های صورتی هری که به خاطر ابجو خیس بودن و برای بوسیدن التماس می‌کردن، باعث شدن به سمتشون خم‌ بشه و لمس لبهاشون دلیل هجوم احساسات به هری بود. لبهاش به ارومی روی مال هری حرکت می‌کردن اما لویی بعد شیش‌ سال، با بوسه های اروم‌ غریبه بود. پس دستاش رو توی موهای نرم هری برد و با ولع زیادی مشغول بوسیدن هری شد. بدن هری زیر دستای لویی منقبض شد و نشون از تعجبش می‌داد اما لمس لب های لویی تمام هری رو در اختیار گرفت و هری نمی‌تونست پسش بزنه.

فکت: مقاومت کردن در برابر لویی بی معنی بود.

پس لبهاش رو حرکت‌ داد و زبون نرمش روی‌ لبهای لویی کشیده شد و لویی خودش رو روی بدن هری بالا کشید و پاهاش رو دوطرف بدنش گذاشت، جوری که تمرکز بیشتری روی بوسه داشت. پایین تنش رو روی هری تکون داد و با شنیدن صدای ناله ی هری هیسی کشید. نیشخندی روی لبهای هری زد و ازش جدا شد، چیزی که دلیلش جز صدای لیام نبود.

لیام :"متاسفم بچه ها، ولی هری ماشینت رو جابجا کن چون مایک نمی‌تونه مال خودش رو تکون بده."

هری نگاه گیجی بین لویی و لیام رد و بدل کرد و دستی توی موهاش کشید.

هری :"عاااا.... با... باشه باشه..."

لیام بی‌توجه رفت. هری بلند شد و دستی به شلوارش کشید و لویی با نیشخند واضحی به هری نگاه می‌کرد که کاملا دست و پاش رو گم‌کرده بود. کی گفته بود هری تغییر کرده؟ اون‌ دقیقا همون کسی بود که لویی می‌شناخت.

هری هیچی نگفت و فقط موقعی که داشت در بالکن رو باز می‌کرد نگاهی از سر شونش بهش انداخت. لویی چشمکی بهش زد و بعد هری بود که نفسی که حبس کرده بود و از سینش خارج کرد.

چرا فکر کرده بود قرار بود با وجود لویی همه چیز ساده ادامه پیدا کنه؟ وقتی ماشینش و از توی پارک بیرون‌ اورده بود مستقیما به سمت خونه‌اش رانندگی کرده بود چون اصلا دل و دماغ مهمونی رو نداشت. نمی‌تونست تحمل کنه که دوباره توی صورت لویی نگاه کنه و توی آینه ی چشمهاش خودش رو ببینه و رقت انگیز به نظر برسه. هری فکر می‌کرد عوض شده ولی نشده بود. واقعیت توی صورتش داد می‌زد که همون احمقه. یه احمق به تمام معنا که هنوز با تمام وجودش لویی رو می‌خواست.

زین بطری هایی که روی زمین افتاده بود رو جمع می‌کرد و زیر لب به لویی و ایده های احمقانش فحش می‌داد. اما لویی توی گوشه ی مبل نشسته بود و پاهاش رو توی شکمش جمع کرده بود. اینقدر دیر وقت بود که جز صمیمی ها کسی توی خونه ی لیام نبودن. بطری خالی نوشیدنی رو روی زمین گذاشت و لب پایینش رو توی دهنش کشید و سرش رو به عقب پرت کرد. لذت عجیبی توی استخوان هاش پخش شده بود و احساس سستی می‌کرد. چیزی که نمی‌دونست بخاطر الکل بود یا تصوراتی که از هری توی ذهنش داشت.

برای بار هزارم توی اون‌ روز به پروفایل هری نگاه کرد و چشماش رو برای اون همه جذابیت چرخوند، با اینکه می‌دونست که هری متوجهش نمی‌شه. لعنتی به لیام‌ فرستاد و زمان‌بندی احمقانش. اگر کمی دیرتر می‌اومد لویی دست هری رو گرفته بود و بعد چیزی رو به دست می‌اورد که از وقتی هری رو دیده بود، می‌خواست. حالا اون مونده بود و خاطره ی بوسه ای که می‌تونست خیلی بیشتر از 'یک بوسه' باشه. لویی یا همه ی غذاش رو می‌خواست یا هیچی ازش رو نمی‌خواست. حالا هم تکه ای از هری رو چشیده بود و هرگز ازش دست نمی‌کشید.

هری جینش رو با خستگی دراورد و بدون اینکه حوصله ی روتین قبل خوابشو داشته باشه بین ملافه ها رفت و از حس خوب خنکیشون لبخندی زد. چشماش روی هم گرم نشده بود که صدای پیامی باعث شد بدون چرخیدن دستش رو به عقب ببره و گوشیش از روی نایت‌استند برداره.

با دیدن شماره ی ناشناس اخماشو توی هم کشید. چیزی که با دیدن عکس پروفایل کاملا نظرش عوض شد. عالی بود. هری تمام مسیر رو با اهنگ های مسخره ی رادیو رانندگی کرده بود و با خودش قرار گذاشته بود تا به لویی فکر نکنه. اما اون خودش بهش پیام‌ داده بود.

لویی_ بیداری؟  
لویی_ می‌خواستم بگم توی عکس پروفایلت بی نقص به نظر می‌رسی.

هری چشماش و چرخوند و سرش رو دو بار به تاج تخت کوبوند. عمیقا احساس می‌کرد که نیاز داره به فضایی بره که عاری از هرچیزی باشه که به لویی مربوطه، اما انگار توی دریایی از لویی غرق بود و از قضا اون شنا کردن بلد نبود.

هری_ فقط 'به‌نظر' می‌رسم.

لویی_تو بی نقصی هری. کاش بدونی چقدر دلم‌ برات تنگ شده بود.

هری_ تو نمی‌تونی یهو بری و از ناکجاآباد پیدات بشه و بخوای بگی که دلت برام تنگ شده. ببخشید لویی اما من فکر می‌کنم که این‌ اشتباهه و بهتره با هم‌ در ارتباط نباشیم.

نوشتن این‌ کلمات برای یک لحظه از دراوردن قسمتی از قلبش هم‌ سختتر به نظر می‌رسید.

لویی_ اما وقتی منو می‌بوسیدی اینطور به نظر نمی‌رسیدی.

هری گوشیش رو زیر بالشش گذاشت و چشماش رو روی هم‌ فشار داد. این‌ بهترین راه حل بود. اما صدای نوتیف ها لحظه ای راحتش نمی‌ذاشتن. صفحه‌اش رو روشن کرد تا فقط سایلنتش کنه اما هجوم پیام ها مانعش شد.

لویی_ من‌ یه احمقم. حق با توعه.

لویی_ من متاسفم.

لویی_ وقتی دبیرستانی فکر می‌کنی یه دنیا اون بیرون هست که منتطر توعه و تو حاضری تمام چیزت رو بدی تا فقط اون و کشف کنی. من ترکت کردم و قسم می‌خورم این تنها چیزیه که حسرتش رو می‌خورم. چون من نیاز به یک دنیای جدید برای کشف کردن نداشتم. من فقط می‌خواستم خوشحال باشم.

لویی_وقتی داشتم‌ عکس های قدیمیم رو نگاه می‌کردم دیدم که چقدر با اون موقع فرق دارم. من دنیا رو کشف کردم‌ اما خیلی چیزا رو از دست دادم.

لویی_ حق داری که ازم متنفر باشی، اما من نیاز داشتم که اینها رو بهت بگم و اینکه خیلی دلم‌ برات تنگ‌ شده بود.

لویی_ که دوباره ببوسمت. دوباره بین بازوهات جا بشم و دوباره ازت عشق بگیرم.

لویی_ من‌ دلم‌ برای بدنت هم‌ تنگ شده و جوری که لبهات روی بدنم حرکت می‌کرد.

لویی_ فاک... نباید این حرفا رو بهت می‌زدم. متاسفم.

هری نفسی که توی سینش حبس‌ شده بود رو ازاد کرد، دستی توی موهاش کشید و به خودش لعنت فرستاد.

هری_ منم دلم‌ برات تنگ شده بود.

هری_ چرا حس می‌کنم که داری گریه می‌کنی.

لویی‌_ نه ولی حالا که گفتی، حس می‌کنم‌ که نیاز دارم گریه کنم.

لویی_ کاش پیشم‌ بودی تا توی بغلت گریه کنم.

هری حتی میتونست با تصور چشمای اشکی لویی به گریه بیفته.

هری_ منم موهات رو نوازش می‌کردم تا موقعی که گریه ات تموم بشه و تو هم می‌تونستی سرت رو توی گردنم قایم‌ کنی، همونطور که عادتش رو داشتی.

لویی لبهاش و بین‌ دندونش گرفت و وقتی متوجه علامت باطری قرمز رنگ شد، توی اتاق مهمان لیام رفت و درو پشت سرش قفل کرد. به شارژر وصل و زیر ملافه قایم شد. جمله ای از هری که گفته بود نمی‌خواد باهاش در ارتباط باشه، با این حرفاش در تضاد بود. این‌ نشون می‌داد که هری اونو می‌خواست اما هنوز با خودش کنار نیومده بود.

شاید لویی باید بهش نشون میداد که دقیقا چیو می‌خواد؟

لویی_ اونوقت من‌ دیگه هیچوقت از بغلت بیرون نمی‌اومدم.

هری_ هوم این که خیلی خوبه. من گرم نگهت می‌دارم.

لویی_ اره منم پاهام رو دور پهلوهات حلقه می‌کردم و بهت می‌چسبیدم.

هری_من پشتت رو نوازش می‌کردم و با هم تا صبح می‌خوابیدیم.

لویی_ چطور می‌تونی‌ با همچین پسر سکسی ای تو بغلت تا صبح با خیال راحت بخوابی؟

هری_ دوست داری باهات چیکار کنم عزیزم؟

لویی_ نمی‌دونم. تو قبلا ایده های بهتری به ذهنت می‌رسید.

لویی با یک جمله تمام خاطرات هری و مثل یک هارد پر از پورن توی ذهن هری پخش کرد و برای یک لحظه هری دلتنگ انحنای بدن بی نظیر لویی بود. جوری که باسنش توی دستاش جا می‌شد و وقتی توش ضربه می‌زد، می‌لرزید. ترقوه های تیز و برنده و ران های سفیدی که برای مارک گذاشتن التماس میکردن‌. هری همین الانشم سفتی خودش رو احساس می‌کرد پس دستش رو توی شلوارش برد و به ارومی خودش رو مالید.

هری _ دوست داری از دهنت استفاده کنی؟

لویی_ عاه اره... من‌ دلم‌ تنگ شده برای اینکه لبهام و دور دیکت حلقه کنم.

هری حتی لازم نبود تصور کنه چون اون خاطرات زیادی از لبهای سرخ اون پسر دور خودش داشت. لبهاش رو روی هم فشار داد و حرکت دستاش و تند تر کرد.

هری_ خب من سفت شدم.  
هری_ همش تقصیر توعه.

لویی_ اگر اونجا بودم می‌تونستم خیلی مفید باشم.  
لویی_ اما خب تو دیگه نمی‌خوای با من‌ در ارتباط باشی و این باعث می‌شه که مجبور بشم، علی رغم میل باطنیم چت رو ترک کنم.

هری با دهن باز به گوشیش نگاه کرد و کلافه روی تخت نیم خیز شد. اون واقعا افلاین شده بود!!

فکت: لویی یه شیطان واقعی بود.

کلافه دستی روی صورتش کشید و دردی که توی پایین تنش داشت بهش یاداوری کرد که مشکلی برای حل کردن داره. تمام فحش هایی که بلد بود نثار اون پسر کرد و توی حموم رفت، باکسرش و روی زمین انداخت و با فکر کردن به همون موجود شیطانی روی دستاش ارضا شد.‌ یه ارگاسم طولانی که بهش ثابت کرد اون موجود شیطانی قرار نبود به این‌ اسونی ها از ذهنش بیرون بره.

***

لویی صداش رو تا حد ممکن پایین اورد :" زین کدوم گوری هستی؟"

زین :" ماشین خراب شده خب چه غلطی بکنم؟ بال که ندارم."

لویی :" سی و چهار دقیقه است که دیر کردین، محض اطلاعتون!"

ادای زین رو دراورد و به گوشه ی رختکن تکیه داد و از توی اینه به خودش نگاه کرد. اخرین کسی که توی رختکن بود هم با ساکش از باشگاه بیرون رفت و اون چشماش رو چرخوند.

لویی :" ببین الان اینا باید اینجارو ببندن و جز من هم هیچکس اینجا نمونده. حتی منشی هم‌ رفته بفهم! اون استایلز فاکی هم اینجاست خب؟ پس می‌شه بیای چون تو این بارون اگر با این بدن گرم بیرون بیام قطعا سرما می‌خورم. "

زین کلافه به ماشین بی خاصیت تکیه داد و هوفی کشید.

زین :" چرا تاکسی یا اوبر نمی‌گیری؟ می‌بینی که نمی‌تونم خودم بیام."

لویی با حوله موهاش و خشک کرد و از لیوان اب سردش خورد و با حرص گفت :" اوه تو چقدر باهوشی زین! باید بهت مدال بدن!! چون فاک یو. چون کیف پولم و جا گذاشتم خب؟ فکر کردی غیر این بود منت تورو می‌کشیدم؟"

هری :" من می‌رسونمت."  
لویی:" ههیییی!!"

صدای هری باعث شد با دستی که گوشی رو نگه داشته بود و روی سینش بذاره و هوفی کلافه بکشه.

لویی:" هوفف ترسیدم... و اینکه لازم نکرده."

به طرف هری برگشت و لب پایینش رو به دندون گرفت. نگاهش به قفسه سینه هری افتاد و فشار دندونش روی لبها بیشتر شدن. این همه هات بودن نباید قانونی می‌بود.

زین :" چی شد؟ الو"

هری :" گفتم می‌رسونمت. بهش بگو لازم نیست تاکسی بفرسته."  
هری با تحکم‌ بیشتری گفت و لویی نتونست حرف دیگه‌ای بزنه. اون‌ نگاه، مجبورش کرده بود که فقط موافقت کنه.

لویی :" نمی‌خواد، اوممممم با هری میام."

بعد هم‌ بدون هیچ حرفی قطع کرد. هری بی توجه با آچاری که توی دستش داشت از رختکن خارج شد و بین‌ دستگاه ها رفت و پیچ کناره های بادی تُن رو سفت کرد. درسته که لویی با هری مخالفت کرده بود، اما ته دلش خوشحال بود که میتونه زمانی و باهاش تنها بمونه. شاید مسیر هری از خونه ی لویی به خونه ی خودش تغییر می‌کرد؟

روی یکی از میز های بدنسازی نشست و به هری نگاه کرد که بازوهاش که با هر حرکت منقبض می‌شدن و باعث تکون خوردن چیزی توی شکم لویی بودن. هنوز می‌تونست قطرات درشت اب و روی بدنش ببینه، ازونجایی که هری هم قبل از اون دوش گرفته بود. موهاش مثل مال لویی نمدار بودن و گردنش گاز گرفتنی به نظر می‌رسید. لویی خیلی هورنی شده بود یا هری خیلی جذاب بود؟

نیشخندی روی لبش بوجود اومد و پاهاش و به هم چسبوند. فکر اینکه هری و دقیقا بعد اینکه گفته سفت شده، توی تخت رها کرده باعث می‌شد نتونه لبخندش و کنترل کنه. مهم نبود چقدر هری پسش می‌زد، اون کسی بود که بهش نشون می‌داد مقاوت در برابر یک تاملینسون بی فایده است. لیوان اب سرد رو توی دستش جابجا کرد و لب زد:

لویی :" من فکر می‌کردم که دیگه نمی‌خوای با من‌ در ارتباط باشی."

ریز خندید و هری نگاهش کرد و به سردی جواب داد.

هری:" بعد ورزش هیچوقت اب سرد نخور."

لویی‌ لیوان اب سردی که هنوز پر از یخ بود و روی زمین گذاشت.

لویی:" فقط تشنه و گرمم بود."

اون پسر هنوز هم نمی‌تونست باشه ای بگه. هری کلافه بود و این بار از دست خودش،س با حرص لب زد :" تو هیچ عوض نشدی."

اچار رو روی زمین گذاشت و به طرفش برگشت.

لویی :" هردو عوض شدیم هری، یه نگاه به من بنداز. من اون ادم قبلی نیستم. من می‌دونم چیو از دست دادم و چی بدست اوردم. این دنیا ارزش از دست دادن تورو نداشت."

لویی صادقانه گفت. این همه ی چیزی بود که توی قلبش حس می‌کرد اما هری نیشخندی زد. حدس میزد که لویی این حرفارو از ته دلش نزده، اما نمیتونست جلوی قلبشو برای مچاله شدن بگیره. به طرف لویی اومد و صداشو کمی بلند کرد.

هری:" نکنه می‌خوای بازم اینو بگی و بعد بذاری بری؟"

لویی:" من وقتی گفتم دلم برات تنگ شده، منظور داشتم."

از روی میز بلند شد و توی فاصله نزدیکی از هری زمزمه کرد. هری کلافه بود. خسته شده بود اینقدر توی ذهن خودش جنگیده بود. قسمتی از مغزش که می‌گفت اون شیطان کوچیک رو از خودش دور کنه قبل اینکه دلش رو بشکنه و قسمتی دیگه که می‌گفت به لویی فرصت دوباره بده و بذاره که قلبش تصمیم بگیره.

هری دستی روی صورتش کشید و خندید :" من وقتی می‌گم دلم برات تنگ شده، یعنی این قلبم وقتی تورو می‌بینه می‌خواد از جاش کنده بشه. اما تو چی؟ منو می‌خوای که ببوسیم؟ که چیزی که می‌خوای رو ازم بگیری و بعد مثل همیشه ترکم کنی؟"

لویی لبهاش رو روی خط فک هری کشید و بوسه ی خیسی از خودش به جا گذاشت. زاویه فکش رو بوسید، اون حتی می‌تونست تیزیش رو روی زبونش احساس کنه.

لویی :" شاید من اونی باشم که میرم، اما اون تویی که جلوم رو نمی‌گیری."

صدای بهشتی اون شیطان توی گوشش چرخید و مثل سمی توی تک تک سلول هاش پیچید و عامل سقوط پلک های هری روی هم شد. لب های لویی جایی زیر گوش هری و بوسیدن و نرمه ی گوشش رو به دندون گرفتن. چیزی که قدرت تکلم رو از مرد گرفته بود.

لویی :" کاری کن که نتونم ترکت کنم."

کشیده زمزمه کرد و به چشمای هری خیره شد. نگاه لویی تیری نهایی توی مغز هری بودن و نگاهی که لویی بهش انداخت به گرمای ظهر تابستونی، هوش از سرش میبردن. صدای لویی اروم و زیر بود و باعث شد تمام عضلات هری در هم بپیچه.

سوال: لویی هنوزم از نظرش زیبا بود؟  
جواب: لویی یک شیطان زیبا بود.

سوال: هری می‌تونست در برابر وسوسه های این شیطان مقاومت کنه؟  
جواب: مطمئنا نه.

وقتی دستش رو روی پهلوهای لویی گذاشت و با ولع زیادی مشغول بوسیدن لبهاش شد، لحظه ای شک نکرد. هری هم صبری داشت و لویی، خوب بلد بود اون صبر رو لبریز کنه. لویی دست هاش رو توی موهای هری فرو برد و روی پنجه هاش ایستاد تا بتونه تسلط کافی داشته باشه اما هری به سرعت دستاش رو زیر باسنش برد و اونو بالا کشید. پاهاش رو دور کمرش حلقه کرد و بوسه رو عمیق تر کرد. باسنش رو توی دستاش چلوند و ناز خندیدن لویی در حین بوسه، اخرین طنابی که هری رو عقب میکشید، پاره کردن.

زبون هری جای جای دهانش رو سیر می‌کردن و لویی اه ارومی کشید. هیچ تلاشی برای مخفی کردن صداش نداشت چون از همون لحظه ای که توی بالکن هری رو بوسیده بود، متوجه شده بود که بی نهایت دلتنگ اون لبهاست.

هری بدون اینکه لحظه ای بوسه ی شلختشون رو قطع کنه تشکی روی زمین انداخت، لویی رو روی اون خوابوند و وقتی روش خیمه زده بود به بوسیدنش مشغول شد. اونقدر عمیق که لویی می‌تونست سوزش لبهاش رو احساس کنه. اما هری توی بهشتی از طعم خوش لویی غرق بود و لحظه‌ای نمی‌خواست ازش جدا بشه. سرش توی گردن پسر برد و توی هر قسمتش ردی از خودش به جا گذاشت. روی هرکدومو بوسید و پسر کوچیکتر پاهاشو دور کمرش حلقه کرد و دستشو روی شکم عضلانی هری کشید. شل‌ شدن اون هارو زیر دستش احساس کرد و لبهاشو به دندون گرفت. عضلات سفتی که حتی لمس کردن اونها هم باعث میشد حس نیاز بیشتری داشته باشه.

لویی:" کاش بدونی چقدر منتظر این لحظه بودم..."

با لبخند گفت و هری گاز ارومی از سرشونه اش گرفت.

هری :" و من چقدر منتظر این بودم."

روی ترقوه‌ ی حساسش رو بوسید و لویی به ناچار ناله کرد. ناله ای از صدای زیبای لویی، که هری بیش از حد دلتنگش بود. جوری لویی رو می‌بوسید انگار نقشه ای از نقاط ضعفش توی دست هاش داشت و می‌دونست دقیقا باید کجارو مورد حمله قرار بده تا بیشتر از قبل بی‌دفاعش بکنه. دست های بزرگ مرد پهلو های حساسش رو به‌ ارومی ماساژ دادن سرانگشت هاش توی پهلو های پسر فرو رفتن. انگشت هایی که به ارومی پایین تر رفتن و ران هاش و از روی لباس لمس کردن. هری حتی نمیفهمید چطور اون پسر میتونست اینقدر نرم باشه. لبهاش دقایق طولانی ای زیر گردن پسرو بوسیدن، جوری که انگار هیچ عجله ای نداشتن.

فکت: هری عاشق عشق بازی بود.  
فکت: لویی اصلا صبور نبود.

لویی بوسه رو قطع کرد و تیشرتش رو در اورد. لبهای هری رو کوتاه بوسید و دستش به سمت شلوارک هری رفت.

لویی :" بجمب هری!"

اما هری قرار بود جوری لویی رو لمس کنه که هرگز هوس رفتن به سرش نزنه، پس دست لویی رو پس زد و دوتا مچشو بالای سرش برد، دقیقا بعد اینه روی یکی از اونها رو ببوسه.

هری:" اگر توی تختم بودی مطمئنا می‌بستمت. اما حالا پایین نمیاریشون."

و باز هم همون لحن هری بود که لویی نمی‌تونست جز اطاعت، کار دیگه ای بکنه و این برای هری لذت عجیبی داشت، جوری که اون پسر چموش به طرز عجیبی توی سکس مطیع می‌شد. باشه‌ای گفت و هری کمی روی تنش حرکت کرد و از بالای سرش لیوان اب سردی که لویی همراه خودش اورده بود رو برداشت.

هری به ارومی لبهای گرمش رو بین سینه های پسر برد و بینشون رو بوسید و نیپل راستش رو به دندون گرفت. تا جایی که می‌تونست اونو مکید و پسر کوچیکتر به راحتی ناله می‌کرد. تک تک واکنش های لویی از زیر نگاه مرد می‌گذشت و چیزی رو توی شلوارش تکون میداد. هری همینکار دو با نوک سینه ی بعدیش کرد و لویی عرق های سرد و روی پیشونیش احساس کرد. می‌خواست خودش رو لمس کنه اما در عین حال دوست داشت خودش رو به دست هری بسپاره، پس فقط روی حرکت لبهای هری دور نوک سینش تمرکز کرد و لبهاش رو به دندون گرفت. اه ارومی از بین لبهاش خارج شد وقتی هری گاز کوچیکی ازش گرفت.

اما بلندترین ناله ی اون شبش وقتی بود که هری از لیوان اب سردش خورد و تکه های یخی که توش بود رو توی دهنش برد و لبهای سردش با پوست شکم پسر تماس پیدا کردن. جایی بالاتر از نافش رو بوسیدن و لویی به محض اینکه اون سرمارو احساس کرد، پایین تنش رو بلند کرد و هیس کشید. اما هری به ارومی پهلوهاش رو نوازش کرد و اونو به زمین چسبوند. لویی همین الانش هم سفت شده بود و قفسه سینش به سرعت حرکت میکرد. هری دستش رو روی برامدگی پسر کشید، یخی که بین لبهاش داشت و دور ناف پسر چرخوند و به سفت شدن عضلات شکمش نگاه کرد. سرمای یخ با گرمای پسر تضاد عجیبی داشتن، چیزی که تمام موهای بدن لویی رو سیخ کرده بود. دستاش به ارومی شلوار ورزشی لویی رو همراه باکسرش تا روی زانوش پایین کشیدن و لویی از سرمایی که احاطه اش کرد فحشی داد. هری نگاهی به چهره ی لویی که همین الانشم به فاک رفته به نظر میرسید، نگاه کرد و زمزمه کرد :" تو فاکینگ بی نقصی."

حس می‌کرد به محض برخورد یخ به پوستش، دمای بدنش ده برابر شده. مرد بزرگتر نگاهش رو به آبی های لرزانش داد و بدون اینکه بخواد چشماش رو برداره یخی که از اتیش بدن پسر تقریبا ذوب شده بود رو توی نافش گذاشت و دیک کاملا تحریک شدش رو توی دستش گرفت.

لویی:" جرات نکن اون... اون و نزدیک دهن سردت... عاههه!"

حرف لویی با قرار گرفتن لبهای خنک هری دور دیکش، ناقص موندن و به فحش های بی‌معنی تبدیل شدن. دهان مرد سرد بود و در عین حال مثل جهنم بدنش رو داغ می‌کرد. نیمخیز شد و دستاش بدون فرمان خودش به سمت موهای هری رفتن و بینشون چنگ زدن. هری سرش رو به سرعت حرکت می‌داد و به لویی نگاه می‌کرد. لبهاش رو دورش تنگ کرد و لویی بی اختیار گردنش رو به عقب پرت کرد. زبونش رو ردی طولش کشید و با ولع خاصی ادامه داد.

هری با صدای پاپ مانندی بیرون اوردش و با چشمایی که کمی اشکی شده بودن بهش نگاه کرد. لویی خودش و جلو کشید و بوسه ی شلخته ی دیگه ای روی لبهاش اغاز کرد. با پاهاش شلوارش و در اورد و دستاش به سمت شلوارک هری رفتن و به روی تشک هلش داد.

" کی بود که لبهام رو دور خودش می‌خواست؟"

لویی گفت اما مرد بزرگتر اونقدر تحریک شده بود که متوجه تیکه های لویی نمی‌شد. ارنج هاشو روی زمین گذاشت و بالاتنه اش رو بالا نگه داشت. لویی روی زانوهاش خم شد و بین پاهای مرد قرار گرفت و دستش رو روی سیکس پک هری کشید و زبونشو روشون به حرکت دراورد. دستشو پایین برد و دیک هری رو توی دستاش گرفت. عضلات سفت هری زیر حرکات زبونش منقبض میشدن و این‌ دقیقا همون چیزی بود که اون رو روی لبه نگه می‌داشت.

بدون اینکه لبهاشو از روی شکم هری برداره بهش هندجاب داد و بعد همان طور که توی چشماش هری نگاه می‌کرد پایین تر رفت. دهان گرمش بود که تاجایی که می‌تونست دور دیکش حلقه شد و مرد حتی نمیتونست نگاهش رو از اون شیطان برداره. لویی زبونش رو در طولش کشید و دست از اذیت کردنش برنداشت. بوسه کوچیک و ارومی روی سرش گذاشت و ریز خندید. قفسه سینه ی هری به سرعت بالا و پایین میشد و با بیچارگی به لویی نگاه کرد. لویی دست از اذیت کردن هری برداشت و تاجایی که میتونست دیکش رو توی دهنش برد. وقتی شروع به حرکت دادن سرش کرد چشمای هری بسته شدن و سرش رو به عقب پرت شد و ناله ای از از ته گلوش خارج شد. از بین چشماش به اینه ی بالا سرش نگاه کرد. جوری که سر لویی روی پایین تنش بالا و پایین می‌شد و بخاطر جمع شدن زانوهای لویی توی شکمش، باسن چلوندنیش به ارومی تکون می‌خورد، همه ی اینا خیلی رویایی به نظر می‌رسید. نتونست جلوی خودش رو بگیره و ضربه ی محکمی به باسنش زد و به لرزشش توی اینه نگاه کرد. لویی تا جایی که می‌تونست حلقه ی لبهاش و تنگ کرد و هری کاملا روی لبه بود.

سر لویی رو بلند کرد و انگشت شستش رو روی لبهایی که با کام‌ و بزاق خیس شده بودن کشید و توی دهن پسر برد. لویی مثل گربه شیطونی زبونش و روی انگشت هری کشید. پسر کوچیکتربدون اینکه تغییری توی پوزیشنش ایجاد کنه نفس نفس زد و چشمای خمارش و توی سکوت به هری دوخت چون نگاه پر از نیازش، خود به تنهایی گویای همه چیز بودن. می‌تونست تا بی نهایت با لویی عشق‌بازی کنه اما بدن پسر برای پر شدن التماس می‌کردن و خودش هم وضعیت جالبی نداشت.

هری دوتا انگشتش و به سمت لبهاش برد و لویی کارشو بلد بود. تا جایی که می‌تونست خیسشون کرد و لحظه ای ارتباط چشمیش رو قطع نکرد، چون خودش هم می‌دونست که می‌تونه چه تاثیری با اون‌ تیله ها و نگاه مظلومانه‌اش روی هری بذاره.

هری:" فاک لویی، بسه."

هری چونش رو گرفت و لویی روی تنه‌اش بالا اومد و پاهاش رو دو طرفش گذاشت. از اصطلاکی که دیکاشون رو هم‌ داشتن ناله کرد‌ و باز هم طعم لبهای هری و روی لب هاش احساس کرد. زبونشون روی هم حرکت می‌کردن و لویی بدنش رو تکون میداد تا لمس بیشتری بگیره. اما ناله ای ازش ازاد شد وقتی انگشت هری رو احساس کرد که به ارومی واردش شدن. بدن لویی کمی پرید و چشماش رو روی هم فشار داد. این درد داشت؛ اما هری با بوسه هایی که روی ترقوه و گردن حساس پسر می‌نشوند حواسشو پرت کرد و کم کم حرکت دو انگشت هری دیگه دردناک نبودن. هری قوسی به انگشتش داد و روی پروستات پسری رو لمس کرد که گردنش به عقب برگشته بود و لذت خوبی رو توی بدنش پخش شده بود. هری به ارومی انگشتش و بیرون اورد و روی لویی خیمه زد.

هری :" متاسفانه اینجا هیچ لوب یا کاندومی ندارم."

لویی کلافه لبهاش و توی دهنش کشید و به دیک هری خیره شد.

لویی :" فقط انجامش بده، هری."

هری از این همه بی‌طاقت بودن خندید و پریکامشو روی دیکش پخش کرد. پاهای لویی دور کمرش حلقه شدن و به ارومی واردش شد. لویی چشماش رو روی هم فشار داد و دهانش باز شد، انا هیچ صدایی بسرون نیومد. هری روی لبهای پسرو بوسید، اونقدر محکم که انگار می‌خواست دردهاش و از طریق لبهاش بمکه و از آن خودش بکنه. لویی دستاش و توی موهاش فرو برد و توی این همه توجهی که هری بهش داشت، غرق شد.

هری تا زمانی که لویی نیاز داشت صبر کرد و بعد به ارومی حرکت کرد و بعد حتی نمی‌تونست جلوی ناله هاش رو بگیره. هری دستای لویی و توی دستش داشت و روی تشک حائل بدنش کرده بود. بدن لویی زیر هر تکون میخورد. هری لاله ی گوش پسرش رو بوسید و به صدای ناله هاش گوش داد.

هری :" چشماتو باز کن ... فاک ... از آینه به خودمون نگاه کن."

به سختی زمزمه کرد و زاویه ی جدیدی به خودش گرفت و بعد ناله های بلند لویی بودن که برای لمس شدن التماس می‌کردن. لویی به سختی چشماشو باز نگه داشت و به تصویر هری توی اینه و ماهیچه های پشتش نگاه کرد که برق میزدن و رد انگشت های لویی که روی اونها مونده بودن، حرکت باسن هری رو می‌دید و ضربه هایی که بیشتر از قبل باعث ناله کردنش شدن. اون ها مستقیما به پروستاتش می‌خوردن و لویی می‌تونست جمع شدن انگشت های پاشو احساس کنه.

هری :" چشمات ... چشمات رو نبند لویی."

لویی به تصویر تاری که از پشت اشکاش می‌دید نگاه کرد و ضربه های بعد برای ارضا شدنش کافی بود. کامش روی سینه ی خودش و هریو کثیف کرد و هری به ارومی بیرون کشید و چند بار تکون دادن دستاش کافی بود تا اونم ارضا بشه و به کثیف کاری ها اضافه کنه. کنار لویی که نفس نفس می‌زد افتاد و چشماش رو بست. دقایقی برای پایین اومدن از اوجش نیاز داشت و بعد دست هایی بودن که به بخشنده ترین شکل ممکن دور بدن خسته لویی حلقه شدن و توی اغوشش گرفتن. لویی تیشرتش و برداشت و اول قفسه سینه ی خودش و بعد مال هری رو تمیز کرد.

طرفدارش نبود اما حالا با وجود هری فقط حاضر بود ساعت ها عشق بازی کنه. چون هری خوب می‌دونست.  
هری برعکس اون، خوب عشق و بلد بود.

لویی :" هری ای..."

هری :" هیس... هیچی نگو. بذار قبل اینکه بری سفت بغلت کنم."

لویی میخواست بهش بگه 'این خیلی خیلی خوب بود' اما حرف هری باعث لرزیدن چیزی و توی دلش شده بود. قلبش از سنگ‌ نبود و می‌تونست بفهمه که چقدر هری بهش اهمیت می‌داد و بعد از این همه نزدیکی، باز هم منتظر رفتن لویی بود.

صدای توی سرش بهش ضربه زد. مگه لویی کسی نبود که می‌خواست فقط‌ با هری بخوابه؟ حالا چرا دم‌ از موندن می‌زد؟

لویی سرش رو توی گردن هری فرو برد و نفس عمیقی کشید. انگشت های هری موهاشو نوازش کردن و تار هایی که بحاطر عرق به هم چسبیده بودن رو کنار زدن. لویی میتونست گرمای اهمیت دادن رو روی تک تک اون‌ لمس ها احساس کنه. لویی داشت خودش و گول میزد و اینقدر توی ذهن خودش تکرار کرده بود که باورش شده بود، فقط میخواد با این پسر بخوابه. اما خودش هم میدونست وقتی که البوم عکسا رو باز کرده بود و عکس هاشون رو میدید، فقط دلتنگ لبخند های هری شده بود.

به سینه های مرد تکیه داد و سرش رو روی اون گذاشت. میتونست حرکت انگشت های هری و توی موهاش احساس بکنه، وقتی‌ دسته دسته اونارو کنار میزدن و به ارومی لویی رو خوابالود میکردن.

هری :" فقط احمق ها کاری که من کردم رو میکنن..."

گفت و خندیداما این تلخ بود. چون میتونست اون پسر رو لمس کنه، اما نمیتونست اون رو مال خودش بدونه. مگه قلب اون چند بار توانایی ترمیم شدن داشت؟

لویی :" می‌تونستم همون روزی که دوباره دیدمت، خیلی عادی از کنارت رد شم انگار که هیچ اتفاقی نیفتاده؛ اما من اون بچه دبیرستانی نیستم که بگم می‌خوامت چون هیچکس دیگه ای نیست که به فاکم بده. من می‌خوامت چون... چون من دنبال تو، تو همه ی چهره ها گشتم و در اخر فهمیدم که هیچکس رو نمی‌تونم مثل تو پیدا کنم."

به ارومی گفت و هری لبخند زد و روی موهای ابریشمیش رو بوسید. نمی‌دونست چی بگه. شاید بعد از سکس، زمان خوبی برای تصمیم‌گیری نبود. شاید قرار اخر هفته، می‌تونست شانسی باشه که بیشتر همو بشناسن و به احساسات هم فرصت دوباره بدن.

هری:" به هرحال هروقت خواستی قلب کسی رو بشکنی، من برای تو اینجام."


End file.
